creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blood Countess
The Blood Countess or The Countess is a serial killer and cult leader who determines whether her victims are superior enough to live or die by following the rules of Natural Selection. She bathes in her victim's blood to create a ritual to keep her youth and prevent lust. Although she isn't creepy upon the first appearance she claims to be a terrifying killer due to her beauty and normal like appearance to gain the trust of her victims. She is based on the real-life serial killer, Elizabeth Bathory and The Black Dahlia victim, Elizabeth Short. Personality The Countess is kind, loving, caring, fashionable and has high self-esteem. She loves herself and calls herself "nature's work". She loves to help people, especially other psychopaths, or what she calls "above human intelligence". But if anyone were to harm her or any loved ones, they'll face her wrath of pure torture by removing body parts and keep them as trophies by each mother nature rule they break. Appearance Before being The Countess, Harley had brown hair, and blue eyes, along with light tan skin. But after the event with Joanna and Sebastian, she permanently dyed her hair coal-black, her skin became pale, and slit a smile onto her lips and cheeks because after applying her SFX smile make-up for her Halloween costume, she thought She looked more beautiful with it, and so made it permanent. She is mostly seen wearing a rubber suit with a blindfold and high heel boots. Or any very fashionable outfits, her known one is an elegant black puffy leather skirt that attaches onto her rubber suit and drags from behind, which she can remove the skirt and turn it into a coat. Story Harley Garcia was an attractive young lady who was only loved upon distance, the reason no one got close to her was that she was considered to be the 'weird' and 'violent' type. Harley obviously didn’t care or mind the fact that she didn’t have any friends her whole Freshman year, if she wanted to be obsessed with serial killers and talk about cults and shootings, she would do so, no matter what people tell her or make her do. Although she was considered a low class, many jocks admired her beauty and body, but only for that, and she knew that. Every jock that’d hit on her, she’ll always reject. She wasn’t easy to manipulate and was always aware of her surroundings, not even trusting her own friends after school. She was just a creepy girl who loves disturbing, violent, and satanic related subjects. As a Sophomore, she was constantly hated and mocked at for wearing too much black every day and just being different. Even those who she’d didn’t know or even those who didn’t know her as well hated her. One girl, in particular, hated her guts, and for no odd reason too, they never talked but the girl just hated Harley, her name was Joanna. Now Harley wasn’t hated for having the most beautiful looks, but it was still unknown on the real truth on why everyone hated her and why mocked her for anything she took interest in. On one occasion in 7th grade, the teacher left her class to talk to another teacher and so the kids started insulting her and throwing markers and pencils at her. She was all alone and nobody stood up for her, then one girl took it too far, she would dry hump Harley every chance she got and even attempted to stick a pencil in her ass, twice. All of this was happening and Harley was defenseless because she didn’t want to harm her and get in trouble since her last fight was for defense but she still was punished. And this is not an over-exaggeration, but what really angered and put her into depression for a while was that the Whole Entire class was laughing while she was being assaulted. Upon a couple of weeks in school, Harley has finally made two friends who were outcasts like her. Like Harley they were also into violent subjects, Lilly Harris was a sweet but creepy girl who’d wear black sweaters and pants with a black scarf that had red black widow signs on it, Lily had long wavy light brown hair and blue eyes. Thyra Langdon was a young geeky girl who wore green hoodies and black leggings, Thyra also had short straight blonde hair with green eyes. The trio hanged out every single hour they had together even after school, they had only each other to support and accept themselves. Then all of a sudden a nice handsome boy named Sebastian went up to her simply started talking to Harley, but Harley knew what he was up to just by looking at his style and cockiness. Sebastian non-stop kept trying the explain to Harley that he means no harm and that he accepts her for who she is. Harley has a high IQ of 164 and so knew what he was doing was nothing but manipulation but she finally accepted to go out with him just by curiosity and if he tried anything, she’d be ready to defend herself. But surprisingly the date went well and Sebastian treated Harley with great respect and has even taken the time to learn every dark and violent subject that Harley was into to be able to relate with her. Sebastian and Harley became a hot couple of the school even being nominated as the Sophomore’s Duchess and Duke. Joanna began to hate Harley even more and in hopes to find a way to find her weakness and use it to make her powerless. Sebastian, of course, took notice of it and demanded that Joanna should be hated and disrespected for the way she acts. Thyra and Lilly grew to rust in Sebastian and accepted him into their group where they would do their normal hangouts and other offensive jokes and actions. Then one day Sebastian and Harley walked together to go to a pond and have a nice time there. But Joanna was also there along with her two friends Jessie and Mia, Harley began to resist to continue further until Joana began to apologize to Harley and plead for forgiveness. Of course, Harley being a sympathetic person she was, accepts Joanna and they all hanged out and had a fun time at the pond. Until sunrise, Harley felt that there was awkwardness surrounding them and tension began to build up. In the reflection on the pond, there were three figures approaching Harley from behind. As soon as Harley turned around Joanna, Jessie and Mia pushed Harley down and forced her into the pond to drown her. Every time the girls pulled her out she yelled out for help, but nobody came until she saw Sebastian, in reliving Harley began yelling and begging for Sebastian to come and save her. Instead, she received the coldness from his eyes, revealing his true self, a douchebag manipulator. Joanna laughs and reveals that Sebastian is her boyfriend and that they’ve been planning that day the whole time. Harley began to tear up in pure guilt and heartbreak, She knew he was a manipulator but ended up falling for his trap in the end. Joanna and her friends brought Harley out of the pond and took out knives and stabbed her multiple times until she blacked out. Thinking that Harley died they all ran away in happiness. Harley woke up in a bedroom and beside her was Thyra and Lilly. Lilly claimed how they found her and that she brought her to Thyra’s house. Harley remembering every detail of the incident became enraged and began seeking revenge. Harley refused to call the police and tell them what had happened because she felt that arresting them wouldn’t be a suitable punishment for them. Over time Harley began planning a Cult. A cult that she named The Smile Killers Cult, She, Lilly, Thyra and Harley’s brother Donovan was in it. In art class, Harley would make ideas for the cult and what makes they should wear. Then once Halloween came, Harley was excited to finally be the one mysterious woman she felt inspired by, the Black Dahlia. Harley with the makeup kit was ready to be the person she wanted to be, but since it was the same day that her cult would officially begin, she created two silky gloves with sharp blades for nails. She then took her newly designed weapon and began cutting a permanent smile onto her cheeks while laughing and crying like a maniac. After entering the school Harley slashed at Joanna twice, the first time people thought it was a prank until realizing the blood being splattered all over the food at the place. And with the injuries, Joanna received she fell to the ground and although Joanna’s vision was becoming a blur she understood every tiny thing Harley said as it echos in her mind over and over again. The last thing she’ll hear is the snap of real advice from her killer, "Live your life right, or death will come for you! Natural selection." 12 students that day were killed, many of them looked as if they knew their killer since the corpse’s eyes still widened open, their bodies also showed signs of scratches, bite marks, their tongues were removed after death, and their blood was completely drained. From the look of it, there was very little blood compared to how violent the crime scene was, which was now to be believed that the killer or killers must’ve drained their blood and took it. Then the unthinkable happens, Harley Garcia becomes a Countess. Harley applied for a job that was to be a Psychiatrist for criminals, and because of her intelligence and positive playful behavior and attitude, the criminals actually enjoy her time, she brings snacks and talks as if they would talk and she inspires and changes them with her kind and encouraging advice. And with that, she became one of the best psychiatrists of all time, in which she gained fame and became very wealthy. Wealthy enough to claim herself to be a Countess. Because of her beauty, fame, and wisdom, she was loved by all who understood her. Harley would eventually accept these love requests and slept with many women while keeping it slow with the men, but they all would never last. Her first two were murdered by her third lover thus causing Harley herself to murder him. Her fourth lover gave up her dream career to be with Harley, which made Harley feel special and loved, but Harley soon discovered that she’s been having an affair thus killing her lover’s friend and her new lover, she didn’t kill the forth due to wanting to make her suffer. The fifth was her lover for the longest, the two loved each other dearly and even Harley claimed he was the true love, but was later murdered by Donovan, which started a huge war between the two still to this day. The last four lovers were murdered by either Donovan or Harley herself, in rage and in deep sorrow, Harley believed that she was cursed. No. She was the very curse itself, she wants love, but she dearly wanted to keep them alive. And by doing so she refused to love upon another unless they can handle being in dangerous situations and join her cult, even sometimes must prove their love by having a smile like hers. Little did anyone know, that she was a cold serial killer and cult leader. The cult gained media attention by a total of 36 or possibly more deaths occurred, there was no pattern to the deaths, which caused paranoia among people. Every victims’ blood was drained which made the police believe that the killer has the blood and is using it to make it seem as if the killer is a vampire. But in truth, Harley used the blood for her ‘rituals’, she’d pour her victims’ blood into her tub and add bath salts, she would then say while slowly removing her robe to reveal her soft pale curves "Ich bin eine göttin." She then would slowly dip her body into the blood bath and would stay in the tub for an hour silently repeating the phrase "Blutige Gräfin. Blutige Gräfin. Blutige Gräfin.. " She would do this to keep her youthful appearance and prevent lust. Thus giving her the name, "The Bloody Countess". Facts * The Blood Countess was created by Harleythekiller21 (Harley Garcia) * The Countess doesn't kill innocent people. She only targets any person who attempts to do harm upon her or her loved ones, pimps, selfish spoiled ignorant people, rapists, and disrespectful people * Harley is Bisexual. She loves people with high self-esteem and someone who isn't easily offended. * Her ideal man is any man with blue eyes and non-muscular. (She doesn't find fitness attractive) As for a woman she wants her to be lovable and believes that the fatter the woman the more she adores them. * The Countess is the most sympathetic serial killer, she believes in natural selection and follows it's ruled by only killing to necessary ones. She'll let those who are brave, strong and have high self-esteem live. * The Countess is said to abduct children but this, however, isn't true, she only kidnaps children when their lives are at risk and raises them as her own. She currently has five of them. * Harley's nephew, Thaddeus, is a deformed baby, and her sister didn't expect Thaddeus due to her being a lesbian. Thaddeus is Harley's number one weakness due to her powerful love towards him since he is different and was born with a permanent smile. * She knows Jane the Killer, Homicidal Liu, and Jeff the killer, only because of her job is to interview them. She finds Jeff the killer to be the most interesting and relatable killer. * Speaking of Jeff the Killer, The Countess loves to tease him around by going back and forth on how she loves him and how she despises him. In truth, she sees Jeff as she sees Thaddeus. * She adores all of the Creepypastas, even if they're rude towards her. She loves them for being different. * The Countess wants to find love but every time she finds a new lover, they'll always die, even her loved ones and friends. The only ones who haven't died from being around her are her best friends Dark Zelda and The Black Widow including her brother Dono Slasher, he went through pain and torture but survived. * Dono Slasher (her brother) despises The Countess and has attempted to kill her children but failed. * Her quotes are: "Betrayal and Murder feels the same, and it's always humans the can do both.", "I'm the most terrifying killer, even more scarier than any Creepypasta! Because I could look and act just like anybody else!", And, "Live your life right, or Death will come for you! Natural Selection.” Theme Song Tear You Apart - She Wants Revenge Category:Female Category:Anti-Hero Category:OC Category:Serial Killer Category:Killer Category:Neutral Category:Based on Real Life